Consumers use a variety of devices to produce vapor and steam for breathing comfort and for cleaning purposes. Vaporizers, for instance, deliver vapor in low humidity environments to prevent dry skin and sinus passages and also to deliver therapeutic or medicinal ingredients such as menthol and pharmaceutical agents. Steamers provide steam for cleaning clothes, curtains and the like. However, vaporizers and steamers using conventional power generation components such as batteries and electrical power cords suffer from a number of drawbacks. If battery power is used, the batteries tend to deplete rapidly and must be replaced regularly, which over time becomes expensive. If conventional electrical power is chosen, electrical cords prevent portability of the vaporizer or steamer.
A device is needed in the industry, which utilizes a compact, portable power source that enables a user to transport the vaporizer or steamer in a purse, pocket, suitcase or the like, and which can be quickly and economically recharged without the expense, environmental issues and other limitations associated with conventional batteries.